Spitting Blood
by blah-blah-217
Summary: Set sometime after the Valentines day episode. A psychotic witch comes to town intent on destroying the circle and taking their power.
1. Chapter 1

**Um, so I'm giving Fayana a try. I'm also taking liberties with some stuff from Supernatural. This isn't a crossover, it's just the witches on that show are badass. I don't own anything and I'm trying something new so let me know what you think. **

In daylight the woods surrounding Chance Harbor looked peaceful, beautiful even. Light filtered through the tall, stunning trees and reflected off of water droplets that still held onto the leaves and grass from the morning's dew, making it seem as if the grounds as well as the trees were covered in diamonds. It was truly a sight to behold. From the way these woods looked at the moment, no one would ever believe the dark, menacing scenes that had played out here. These woods were liars. Of course only a few occupants of the town knew that. Faye Chamberlain was one of them.

The young witch broke away from the trail, taking a makeshift path that took her to a decrepit looking abandon house. The old, broken stairs that led to the porch, groaned loudly beneath her feet and the – barely hanging there- door creaked a protest when she pushed it open. She wrinkled her nose as the stale, stagnant odour that clung to this place filled her nostrils. She thought, with the amount of time she'd spent in the house that she'd have gotten used to it by now, but it seemed this smell was something she'd never get used too.

Gently closing the door behind her, she carried on through the house. The interior wasn't any better than the outside. Paint peeled off the crumbling walls, leaves and debris littered the floor and dust motes danced in the light that trickled in through the cracks in the boarded up windows. Making her way up yet another creaky, grime coated staircase, she shook her head when heard the raised voices in the other room.

"…Need to calm down."

"No, we need to figure out who broke into your house. Jake, heard anything from your witch hunting buddies lately?"

"This has nothing to do with me."

"Guys this isn't going to solve anything."

Smirking, she stepped moved into the doorway and leaned against the frame. Adam and Jake were glaring at each other while Cassie stood between them trying to calm them down as Diana stood off to the side, looking uncomfortable. "Cassie drama again? This is seriously getting old." Her snarky comment seemed to break through the tension and they all turned to her.

The three in the centre of the room didn't look too pleased to her but that was hardly anything new or surprising. The surprising thing was that Diana looked relieved to her. Relived was never really an expression she saw on Diana where she was involved, it was normally annoyed or exasperated, she found the change refreshing and pleasant; her smirk turned into a slight smile. "Faye." She breathed before her face fell. "Where's Melissa?" And just like that the smile was gone.

"She's out of town visiting family. So…what's the drama this time?" She asked as she pushed herself off the frame and walked further into the room. She wanted this over and done with so that she didn't have to think about why she felt so disappointed that Diana hadn't been relieved to see her rather she had been relieved because she thought Melissa was with her.

"Someone broke into my house…" Cassie started.

"Yeah, yeah I got that. What I meant was did anything get stolen or did anything of the magic variety happen?" Faye asked impatiently. She didn't like the way her eyes kept drifting to Diana and she really didn't like the way her stomach flipped every time the girl caught her eye. It had been happening for awhile now and it was starting to get disconcerting.

"No. I came home and my front door was left ajar, nothing was taken but I did find this." The blonde held up a small old green leather pouch that was tied closed by a red string. "I don't know what it is and I don't think I've every seen it before."

Jake stepped forward. "Can I take a look at that?"

Ignoring Adam's look of displeasure Cassie turn to him and said, "Sure."

" What? No." Adam grabbed the blonde's arm before she had a chance to pass the bag to Jake, another glaring match started between the two boys.

Faye rolled her eyes, she was bored with this already. "Not that all this testosterone isn't interesting but seeing as how this has nothing to do with me and we're not actually doing any magic, I'm leaving because I have better things to do."

"Really, like what?" Jake asked smugly, tearing his gaze from Adam to smirk at her.

"Anything that doesn't involve you." Faye retorted before she turned and sauntered out of the room.

"Great." Diana said frustrated, not only had Faye left without knowing if they were in any danger –which with their odds was a very strong possibility- but she left her alone to deal with more Adam/Cassie/Jake drama. She hated seeing Adam this jealous over another girl. Not only was it incredibly annoying, it was awkward as hell. Was she the only one that remembered that she and Adam had been in a relationship just a few short months ago or did that not seem to matter anymore? She wished Faye would come back if only to distract her from the stifling tension in the room. "Adam, let Cassie give the bag to Jake, he knows more about magic than we do and he might know what it is?"

"Fine." Adam replied and let go of the girl's arm albeit reluctantly.

Cassie shot her a grateful look before she handed the bag over to Jake. The boy held the bag in his hands, studying it carefully. Cautiously, he tugged at the string and slowly opened it. It only took a second of him peering inside before he panicked. "Shit, shit, shit…" He muttered as he moved quickly around the room, gathering the bowl they used for spells and some salt that was in one of the cupboards. Without pausing and with his arms full, he knocked the pile of books off the counter with his elbow and dropped the load in his arms on it in their place.

The three circle members watched him in bewildered silence until Cassie broke it. "What are you doing? What is that thing?"

Jake held up a hand gesturing for a minute as he tossed the bag into the bowl and poured in some salt. He patted his pockets and fished out his zippo, lighting it and then throwing it in. The contents in the bowl caught on fire and thick black smoke oozed out. He waited until it had burned out before he addressed them. "That's a hex bag. The only way to destroy it is to burn it with salt. This is some serious black magic, whoever did this meant to kill."

Feeling sufficiently terrified Diana asked "Black magic? Is that like the dark magic Cassie has?"

"No." He answered. "Dark magic is something a person is born with, black magic is something you practise."

"Right." Diana nodded as she processed the information. Someone, a witch apparently, had broken into Cassie's house and planted a hex bag planning to kill her with black magic. This was _fantastic_, not only did they have witch hunters, demons and John Blackwell to deal with they now could add a witch to that list.

"Do you think the witch hunters are using another witch?" Adam looked just as terrified as Diana felt, maybe even more so as he wrapped a protective arm around Cassie.

"I don't know but I guess it's possible." Jake shrugged.

"Is there anyway you could find out? They're your pals afterall." Adam sniped. Jake flared his nostrils as he moved into Adam's personal space and Cassie once again got in the middle of trying her best to calm the situation.

Diana tuned them out, she'd had enough of all this. One would think with yet another threat to their lives, they could stop fighting long enough for the circle, minus Faye and Melissa, to figure out a plan of action. Wait… "Faye." She blurted out earning herself confused looks. "She doesn't know about the witch." She hastily explained before she barrelled out of the room and fled the house, the others trailed after her.

Faye dragged her feet up her porch steps her mom's car was nowhere to be seen and Faye was grateful for it. She wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now, she was still feeling weird about Diana and the way she had been overanalysing everything interaction between the two of them since the anti-valentine's day party. To top that off the meeting had been a complete bust. They were witches, they should be doing spells and using their powers instead of watching Adam and Jake fight over Cassie; it was pathetic. She paused when she reached the top to take her keys out of her pocket but she found she didn't need them. She only locked her door and stepped inside. For a moment she was struck with the sick sensation that something was wrong, kind of like the one you get when you're walking upstairs in the dark and your foot misses a step. She looked around the foyer, everything still looked the same but still the feeling persisted.

She stood rooted on the spot for a minute or two, when nothing happened she dismissed the feeling as paranoia. That drama queen Cassie Blake was making her scared of her own shadow. She made a point not to lock her front door as if to prove to herself that she scared then she dropped her keys into the bowl by the door and shrugged off her coat, hanging on the rack before she walked through to her kitchen. Her first stop was the fridge mostly out of habit rather than her desire to eat anything. Turning away from it she spotted a bottle of bourbon left out on the counter. "No way." She whispered excitedly to herself as though she was scared that if she said it too loud her mother would somehow appear out of nowhere and stash it with the rest of her liquor.

She grinned as she grabbed the bottle and poured herself out a drink. Who cared if it was only three o'clock in the afternoon, her day had been crappy and she needed to relax a little. The alcohol burned more than usual as it went down her throat making her have a small coughing fit. "Ugh, you taste in liquor is slipping Dawn. Jeez, what is this cheap ass shit?" Whatever it was had left a lump in her throat and after attempting to clear it a few times, she eventually gave up and got a bottle of water from the fridge. The cool water felt refreshing as she heartily drank from the bottle only stopping when she was wracked with another coughing fit, this one more powerful than the last. The bottle dropped to the floor spilling what was left in the container, Faye's legs gave out and she followed it to the ground forced to her hands and knees by the choking that was now so bad she was in tears. The burning in her throat worsened as she choked until after a particularly strong cough something came loose and flew out of her mouth.

The brunette felt pure terror when she saw the blood and it increased tenfold when she realised she had brought up a razor blade. Her heart was beating so hard it hurt her chest, she had no clue what was happening and it scared her out of her mind. The pain in her throat was excruciating, each cough making it feel like it was about to ripped open any second, there was a pounding in her head so loud she couldn't hear anything and she was gasping for air. The only other time she had felt like this was when she nearly drowned in the lake, she had had her grandpa to save her then, she had no one now. Somehow she was dying and she powerless to stop it.

She spat out another razor blade then two more before her arms gave out and she toppled sideways so the she was sprawled on her side with blood steady running from her mouth, the coughing had stopped, replaced with vomiting that sent searing pain through her body. This is it, she thought as she squeezed her eyes shut. It was then that she felt a hand grasp her shoulder.

"Faye! Faye!" Diana as she held the convulsing girl on the kitchen floor. The sight in front of her made her blood run cold, Faye looked like death. She was drenched in her own blood and razor blades littered the floor, seemingly coming from the girl's own mouth. The rasping noise Faye made as she fought for air made her shudder as it brought tears to her eyes. "What do we do?" She yelled at Jake.

Her voice startled the boy, breaking out of his horrified stupor and forcing him into action. "We have to find the bag. It has to be somewhere in this room and once it's destroyed the spell should be reversed."

Suddenly the kitchen was alive with movement as Cassie, Jake and Adam hurriedly started rummaging through cupboards on the hunt for the back. Diana turned back to Faye to see brown eyes staring back at her, fear more powerful than Diana could ever imagine shone brightly in them. Diana forced herself to be strong for the darker brunette and she gave the best attempt at a smile she could muster. "You're going to be fine. They're going to find the bag and then we can reverse all this. And hey, at least the guys have managed to get over the size of their egos long enough to help right?" She joked as she squeezed Faye's arm in a gesture meant to reassure the other girl. She saw Faye's lip quirk slightly it barely lasted a second then Faye paled in a way that almost left her looking translucent as she threw up more blood and another razor blade. The sight was revolting to witness and Diana felt her stomach twist not only in revulsion but sympathy for Faye. She stayed at Faye's side and waited for her to open her eye; she didn't. The kneeling girl felt her own her stop when she realised that the rasping hadn't started again either. "Faye." Diana shook the girl, feeling the first few tears trickle from her eyes. "Faye!" She tried again more urgently. No response. "Guys, she's not breathing." Her voice sounded oddly calm and detached as a weird numb feeling spread through her.

"Found it!" Jake exclaimed as he pulled it out from behind the fridge. He threw it to Adam along, who dropped it into a pot that he had pulled out of the cupboard he had been searching. The dark haired boy added salt and grabbed Cassie's hand, using magic to set it on fire. Jake stayed crouched down next to the fridge his eyes glued to the girl that lay two feet from him, Adam and Cassie stood in the centre of the room, hands clasped tightly as they too watched for any reaction from Faye, no one dared move or breathe.

Diana didn't care what they were doing or about the blood that was soaking through her jeans as she kneeled, Faye's blood she noted absentmindedly. She kept her hand on Faye's arm and brought the other up to push some of the witch's hair from her face. "Come on Faye, time to wake up." She cooed. "Open your eyes Faye."

Seconds that seemed like hours ticked by with nothing happening. She heard Cassie sniffle and Jake sliding towards her. He reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Diana, I think we were too late…" His voice sounded thick with tears. He had to clear his throat. "I think she's g-gone."

She turned her head sharply to glare at him. He looked a distraught. He was a mess of tears and snot and his skin was a sickening pale green. Diana couldn't comprehend what he was saying or why he looked that way when Faye was going to be fine. The bag was destroyed and any second now she was going to wake up. "She isn't dead. She's not. She's just taking her sweet time to wake up." His face fell in sympathy and he opened his mouth to say something but Diana cut him off not wanting to hear it. "You have no right to say these things to me. Not you. All you've ever done is treat her like crap and then plot to kill her with your witch hunter friends…"

"Diana." Cassie gasped, obviously shocked that she would say something like that and Jake fell back as if she actually delivered a physical blow. Well good, she thought.

Turning her attention back to Faye she shook her again. "Faye dammit, wake up." She demanded, she was getting frustrated with the girl's inability to just open her damn eyes. "Faye Chamberlain you open your eyes right now. Do not push me Faye. I mean it…"

Blood seemed to rush back into Faye's face making her appear flushed seconds before her eyes sprang open and she sucked air into her lungs. Once she came aware of where she was and who was surrounding her, she attempted smirked that ended up looking more like a grimace. "Do-do you want t-to try that again because I-I didn't quite buy it. Did y-you?"

"Faye." Diana breathed, feeling almost faint with relief.

"Careful Diana, I might think you're happy to see me.

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. If it was crap let me know and I'll stop writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone that reviewed, it meant a lot to hear what you thought. Sorry for any mistakes. I don't have a beta and I try to correct them all but I always end up missing some. **

**Girltogirl, update those fics already lol.**

**As usual, don't own anything and I hope you enjoy.**

Lying propped up on her couch, Faye scowled as she stared at her ceiling listening to the others scour her house for anymore of those creepy little bags. It's not that she didn't appreciate the effort but she was sticky with blood, scared beyond belief and feeling humiliated that she had to be rescued like some damn damsel in distress. She was a witch for crying out loud, she should have been able to save herself and she was betting that if she had had her individual power she would have. She burned with resentment as her gaze turned to Cassie eyeing the blond that was crouched, rummaging through the bookcase. It was so unfair that she got to run around all juiced up choking people with her mind while Faye needed someone to hold her hand just to open her freaking locker.

"Anything?" Jake directed towards Cassie as he joined them, returning from searching upstairs. He still looked terrible and for some reason unbeknownst to Faye, he was putting a great amount of effort into not looking at her.

Cassie stood and shook her head. "Nada."

He turned his attention to Adam who was searching in the dining room. "How about you Conant?"

"Nope, so the upstairs is clear?" He asked as walked back into the living room, stopping when he was next to Cassie.

"Yeah, looks like whoever did this only planted the one in the kitchen."

Faye sighed with relief at the knowledge that she was safe and felt herself relax. Sitting up and swinging her legs to the ground, she addressed the trio, "So, what's the plan now?

"Are you sure you should be sitting up like that?" Cassie asked frowning in concern.

"I'm fine." Faye replied dismissively waving away her concern. "The hex or whatever has completely worn off. I feel like my usual bitchy self. I'm touched by your concern though. It's cute." She finished with a condescending smile.

Cassie pursed her lips and Adam leaned down to mutter, "Why did we save her again?" In Cassie's ear. The blond fought a smile as she slapped his arm, half-heartedly chastising him.

"Aww, you two are adorable. I'm sure you can handle Adam's hex bag all by yourselves." Faye retorted, her voice dripping with faux sweetness. The brunette was not assumed by their antics.

"Wait." Cassie said ignoring the jibe, deadly serious now that there was a possibility Adam was in danger. "Do you really think one of those _things_ is planted in The Boathouse?"

"Makes sense and with a bag left for you and Faye we have assume there is one in all our homes. " Diana reasoned as she joined them. She frowned at Faye in disapproval. "You're not lying down because…"

"I feel A-Okay." Faye flashed Diana a winning smile.

"Oh God, my dad…" Adam whispered and Faye could tell he was already slipping into the throes of panic. "I have to go." Adam was near running to the door with Cassie calling after him, Jake stopped him by physically blocking his path. "Get out of my way." He growled dangerously through gritted teeth as he tried to stare Jake down.

Jake didn't move nor make any attempt too. "I wouldn't lose any sleep over letting you run off and getting yourself killed but I doubt that it'd earn me any brownie points with the rest of the magic scouts. Your dad is fine. Hex bags only affect the person they are made for. It's why we weren't affected by Faye's."

"Right." Adam sneered, his hands clenching and unclenching at his side. "Next time do you think you could give us all the information at once? I know it's not as dramatic as leaving it until the last min…"

"Sorry to interrupt all this macho crap boys but I have a question."

Adam broke his staring match with Jake in favour of glaring at her instead. "What Faye?" He snapped.

"Don't be such a sourpuss Adam you'll like this question I promise. It's about _Cas-sie_." She sing songed the girl's name.

"Get to the point Faye." Cassie demanded and Faye could feel the power crackling around the other witch as if she felt she needing reminding that she was in the presence of the dark magic princess.

"You're no fun." Faye playfully pouted before Cassie's glare hardened. "Fine. How comes my bag got activated when I came home but the one left for you didn't?" Faye asked, raising her eyebrows challenging because she knew they hadn't considered it yet.

The other occupants were stump, looking around at each other and hoping someone would speak up with an answer. All eyes at Jake and the boy help up his hands. "Don't look at me. I don't have a clue either."

"Okay team." Faye started as she stood. "While you guys work on that I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Faye…" Diana shouted after her.

Faye stopped in her tracks and turned to face the other witch. "I'm fine Diana. If I can survive spitting blood and razor blades I'm sure I can handle a shower." Seeing the girl wince at her comment made Faye regret being so short with her. Her gaze flitted to the ground in guilt.

"You know what Faye? You can be as flippant as you want but you almost died this afternoon. That may not mean anything to you but it means a hell of a lot to me and it's not something I want to joke about." Diana stated with a conviction that made Faye flush with shame. She hadn't set out to upset the girl, she just hadn't thought before she spoke.

"Diana…" She started softly but Diana cut her off.

"Just go and take your shower Faye." She said with a tired sigh.

Faye scowled back at her not at all liking dismissed especially when she was trying to apologise which by the way she didn't do very often. "Fine." She ground out stubbornly and carried on to the bathroom, making sure to stomp up the stairs letting everybody know she was pissed.

Diana turned to face the other three and gave a smile so fake at almost hurt. "So hex bags, what are we doing about those?" She asked in her best imitation of chipper because that would help clear the awkward tension.

It had been decided after a great amount of debate that Adam, Cassie and Jake would go to Cassie's place first to figure out why her bag didn't do anything then move on to clearing any other hex bags from the rest of the circle's houses. She was thankful her dad had called earlier to say he was spending the day on his boat or those three rummaging through their home would have been hard to explain. She had decided to stay behind at Faye's, she may be frustrated with the girl at the moment but there was someone after them and no way was she going to leave her unprotected.

She couldn't just sit around and wait for Faye to finish showering; she had too much adrenaline coursing through her veins. Putting that nervous energy to use, she went to work scrubbing the blood from the kitchen tiles. She figured someone had to do it. They couldn't exactly leave it here for Principal Chamberlain to come home and find. Diana imagined if the older woman did…she hoped it would be a fun heart attack.

It turned out the scrubbing actually helped her work out some of the anger she was feeling towards Faye, when she didn't actually think too hard about what it was she was cleaning up. The darker brunette's carefree attitude bothered her more than she cared to admit. How Faye could be so nonchalant about almost dying was beyond her. Diana had never been more frightened in all her life, including the time when they were all kidnapped by witch hunters. Faye didn't even think for two seconds before she started firing flippant remarks around like it didn't matter. It did matter. It mattered to Diana a lot. She hadn't realised it but she had come to depend on Faye to be there, whether it would be to make inappropriate comments to break tension or to make light of some scarily serious situation even just standing in the room with her, she needed her there. The irony at the fact that one of the things she relied on Faye for was now the reason she was pissed off with her was not lost on Diana.

Hearing a thump from upstairs, she paused in her action of ringing out the cloth –that was now stained a light pink- over the bucket of warm, soapy water. It probably wasn't anything but she had this niggling in the back of her mind telling her to go check anyway. If it was nothing the worst thing that would happened would be Faye getting annoyed with her but if it was something…she didn't dare think about the worst.

Cautiously climbing up the stairs she called out tentatively to Faye, getting no response she continued onwards only pausing outside the other witch's room. "Faye?" She called out again as she tapped on the bedroom door.

Pressing her ear against the wood she heard a very faint, "Diana?" Alarm bells sounded in her head and she yanked the door open to see a dripping wet Faye, wrapped in a towel huddled on the floor against her bed, crying and gasping for breathe.

Unabashedly the memory of finding Faye earlier came to the forefront of her mind. The terror she felt at the memory was crippling, her lungs seized up as if trapped in a vice of panic and her heart pounded manically against her ribcage but she fought not to let it overwhelm her as she dropped to the ground in front of Faye. "Hey, hey …" She attempted to get Faye to focus on her. "You need to tell me what's wrong Faye." She ordered softly, keeping her voice as calm as possible.

Faye looked at her with frightened wide eyes. "My…lungs…won't…work." She struggled to rasp at her.

That wasn't the most comforting answer. She had to think. Jake said there were no more hex bags in the house so whatever was happening wasn't caused by one of them. Faye didn't appear to be hurt and any damage that happened when she was being attacked had healed. "Faye, what happened?"

"I don't…know. I was fine. I got out…of…the shower…saw a …razor…and my lungs….w-wouldn't work."

Diana looked to the ceiling as she let out a breath, she felt almost giddy with relief now that she understood what was happening and that Faye was fine. "Faye, it's going to be okay. You're having a panic attack. You need to slow your breathing." From what she knew about panic attacks she needed to get Faye to even out her breathing and that she needed a paper bag. "We're going to need a paper bag." She started to rise but was halted by Faye latching onto her hand.

"Don't…leave…me." Faye pleaded, holding Diana's questioning gaze.

It was all Diana needed to crouch down again. She was just going to have to work without a damn paper bag. "Okay I'll stay but you need to work with me Faye. You're hyperventilating which means you're breathing too quickly. You have to force yourself to take deep breaths."

She watched Faye struggle to take deeper breaths but she couldn't do it for very long before she was back to hyperventilating again. "Can't…" Faye wheezed.

"You can Faye. I know it feels like you can't but that feeling is a liar. Don't listen to it. Listen to me. Trust me. You can do this." Diana insisted vehemently. Faye nodded with a sudden determination burning in her eyes as she fought against wave after wave of panic to take deeper breaths. She found the more even her breathing became the weaker the panic until finally, it passed. When it was over both girls sagged back into the bed base, sitting side by side and still holding hands. "Told ya you could do it." Diana said breaking the silence.

"Of course you would be all 'I told you so' after I've just had a panic attack." Faye teased with a smile.

"Shut up." Diana giggled as she playfully slapped the arm attached to the hand that held her own.

"Diana." Diana turned her attention to the girl sitting next to her. Faye's expression was devoid of playfulness and it put her on edge. "About earlier…"

Diana felt herself relax. "Don't worry about it." She replied waving her free arm dismissively.

Faye shook her head and sat up straighter. "No, I need to explain something to you." Her gaze dropped to the floor as she took a deep breath then she brought it back to meet Diana's. "I wasn't 'being flippant' to upset you. I have to act that way…be that way. Not because what happened doesn't mean anything to me, of course it means something to me. I could have died. It's because if I don't, if I actually let the reality of what was the most traumatic experience in my life hit me, I'm terrified I'll go insane."

Diana was stunned by Faye's honesty. She couldn't remember the girl ever being so open with her and it freaked her out a little but she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy being the one Faye confided in. Not able to stand the weight of Faye's gaze any longer she turned so that she was facing ahead. "Okay."

She heard Faye let out a breath beside her but didn't turn to look. "By the way Diana, don't tell the others about this. I have a reputation as a badass to protect."

She gave a slight chuckle. "Your secret's safe with me."

"You swear?"

Diana gave the hand she still held a reassuring squeeze as she said, "I swear." A moment of silence passed before Diana spoke up again. "You're still a badass you know?"

"I know, I just wouldn't want anyone thinking I've gone soft."

"The horror." Diana faux gasped as she turned to face Faye again.

"I know right." Faye agreed with a grin.


End file.
